The invention pertains to the music field, sub-group teaching. The invention is aimed for teaching and learning how to read music where two people are involved: the student and the teacher and can be any person, even with no knowledge at all about music. This invention overcomes barriers for any person without any musical knowledge to help others to learn how to read music. Applications are endless; a daycare instructor can teach kids of a very short age, parents or relative can help others willing to learn how to read music.
According to my knowledge and my research, every device aimed to teach music requires a musical knowledge from the instructor; the awesome property of my invention is that a person without any musical knowledge is able to teach and/or help another person to learn how to read music.